The Interview Challenge
by Edgypoo
Summary: The dramatic return of a challenge that was abandoned last year! A series of mock interviews with all the characters in PL VS AA (now including Phoenix, Maya, Luke and Layton!) Leave questions as a review or direct message.
1. Introduction

**The Interview Challenge**

This is just a dumb game. I've rounded up every single Labyrinthian, and force- *ahem* "asked" them if they would be willing to play! Unfortunately, it turns out none of these characters actually exist in real life (and if they do none of them have a Facebook), so these characters will be brought to life by me, and my charming friends Katherine, Ryan and Ashton!

Anyway, on to the game! It may be written by us four, but most of it will be down to you, the loyal, kind, not-so-harsh-and-leaves-reviews reader! After reading this chapter, see that lil' button down there with 'Review' on it? You will leave a review asking ANY of our favourite, adorkable weirdoes a question! It could be anything you like; what's their favourite colour? What was life like before the project? Is your hair naturally purple or what?

You are free to ask absolutely anything!...As long as you follow these liiiittle rules. ( **Sorry!** )

1: Let's keep it at least relatively clean, shall we? Nothing above K rating!

2: You may ask ANY number of questions to any number of people! You may even ask the same question to more than one character, if you wish to!

3: No question is a stupid question, but if you want to remain Anonymous, let me know, and I won't publish your name!

4: You can ask questions to Phoenix, Maya, Luke and the professor, so long as it is regarding the cross over game!

Well, I guess that's pretty much it! If enough people review, I will see you soon with Espella, Eve, Barnham, The Storyteller and everyone in between to answer your questions! See you guys soon!

AN: Now, some of you may remember that this was already uploaded to this website by BarndukeIsLove a few months ago. Unfortunately, this author deleted their account a while ago, so I contacted them via Twitter and bought this story from them! THE INTERVIEW IS BACK ON BITCHES!


	2. Chapter One

Hello again!

Sorry this took so long to be released, but we finally have enough questions from PMs, Tumblr, Twitter, and reviews on this story! Let's dive in, shall we?

* * *

First of all, Hailey from Twitter asks: **"Hey Espella! Do you ever get Eve the cat and Eve the person confused?"**

"Constantly," Espella giggled. "I once had a whole conversation with Patty about Eve the person and it took us ten minutes to work out we were talking about completely different Eves! Maybe we should start calling them Eve One and Eve Two or something…"

 **"Also to Barnham, why do you "still wear all that armour? You're not an inquisitor anymore, girl. Move on."**

Barnham frowned. "I can assure you I am neither an inquisitor nor a girl. But to answer your question, I did wear it almost every day for a long ten years. It's the routine of it, if anything."

Anonymous from Tumblr asks: **"For Barnham, when did Eve start calling you by your first name? And why don't you call her by hers?"**

"Immediately after the project, Lady Dark– Miss Eve and I were not on good terms, but then we started to… get to know each other more. And after a few months, she said that calling me Sir Barnham felt too formal for her, and that she would rather call me Zacharias, if I didn't mind. And I don't call her by her first name because I, erm…" He coughed awkwardly. "I-I don't want to disrespect her. That's it."

Anonymous from Tumblr asks: **"Could I ask Maya if she knew that after you 'died', Phoenix totally almost punched Garnet** (Barnham) **in the face?!"**

"For real?!" Maya's jaw dropped. "Wow! I guess Nick isn't a total baby after all! He should pick his battles though," she added thoughtfully. "If they were to actually fight, my money's on Barnham. Sorry."

 **"And Phoenix, were you really going to hit him?"**

"Hey, at the time I was kinda mad!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I thought that Maya was…I thought he'd let her die. I mean, looking back on it, it wasn't really his fault. I was looking for someone to blame, and he was just there. And I think Barnham's a good guy. I wouldn't fight him now, but back then? I was more than ready to smack that scar right off his pretty little face."

edgworthscravat from Tumblr asks: **"Professor Layton, did you and the others ever go back to Labyrinthia after that one visit?"**

"Not yet. But we plan to very soon," the professor smiled. "We are still in touch, if that's what you're asking. Espella frequently writes to us whenever something interesting happens over there, and we always try to respond with something similar every few weeks or so. She and all the other townspeople are still valued friends of ours."

[a username that's too rude to put on here] from Twitter asks: **"Why does Barnham hate Emeer so much?"**

"I don't know either!" Emeer all but shouted. "I mean, I'm not a bad bloke, am I? What's he got against me?! Acting all high and mighty, honestly. I ought to show 'im a piece of my mind!"

"Dear Lord, where to start?" Barnham sighed. "He's brash, he's rude, he's irritating, he's a drunk, he's insulting, he's dishonest, he's a thief… I could go on, but I think I've made my point."

Hannah from my PMs asks: **"Hey Eve, guess who has a crush on youuuu?"**

Eve blushed. "I'm…not sure. No one?"

Anon from Tumblr asks: **"Dear Eve, did you know that Zacharias fancies you?"**

datdarklawXbarnhamfangirl from Tumblr asks: **"Eve, would you date Barnham? Bc I think he'd date you…!"**

A guest in my PMs asks: **"Darklaw, you do realise that Barnham likes you, right? I mean it's pretty obvious."**

(Leave the poor girl alone would you?! Jeez!)

"I had guessed something along those lines, yes." Eve looked at the ground, closing her eyes. "Espella was in fact the one who came to me asking if I would date him given the choice, and though he is yet to confess to me himself…" She lifted her head and smiled bashfully. "…I am definitely considering it. That's all I'm saying on the matter."

A guest reviewer asks: **"To Espella:**

 **Do you remember the name of your mother? Or at least how she looked like?"**

"My father said her name was Sofia." Espella smiled sadly. "I don't remember much of her, but I know that she was beautiful and felt all warm and safe."

 **"Oh, and another thing, did you know that Mr. Wright exorcised a demon in court once?"**

"What?! A demon?" She clutched her hands to her chest. "Patty always told me they weren't real! Surely you mean it in a metaphorical sense…R-right?"

 **"To Phoenix:**

 **It really took you so long to believe that MAYBE magic was real? I mean, you have seen what Maya can do, what the magatama can do, you and Mia practically exorcised a demon in court... At this point I would believe in magic."**

"With all those things, I actually saw proof that they could happen," Phoenix explained. "All the proof they had was some old book. How about _you_ get transported to weird place, where you don't know anyone, with some crazy, British dude yelling about witchcraft and see how much _you_ believe what's going on?!"

 **"To Storyteller:**

 **Are you planning on updating the people of Labyrinthia on history? Or will they remember everything?"**

"The majority of the townspeople do not remember everything automatically," The Storyteller stated. "Even off the drug, if the reason the signed up involved a particularly traumatic experience, they'll block out the memory themselves. However, if they want to understand the past, or what they missed in the world during the project, I would be more than happy to fill them in."

And finally, anon from Tumblr asks: **"What happened to Barnham to make him want to sign up for the project? Also, how old is he?"**

"I don't remember why I signed up, and I plan to keep it that way." Barnham said. "If what happened was so awful I wanted to forget it, why would I ever want to get it back? The fact you would ask about my age is a little random, but as of a year after the end of Project Labyrinthia, I am twenty-five years old."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Again, please remember that these are all answered by myself and my friends, and though we do love the game and have played it several thousand times, please do let us know if we got any facts wrong, or if you disagree with us in any way. We welcome your input, one hundred percent!

Please leave a review with a few questions if you would like to help make another installment. You may ask as many as you like, to as many people as you like, but please read through the first chapter for the rules beforehand!

Until next time, my peeps!


	3. Chapter Two

Well hello again!

So glad to see such an overwhelmingly positive response to the first instalment! We got a LOT of new questions… actually a little too many. Because we got so many questions, which is great, by the way, we are going to have to do them in chronological order, so if you asked a question that isn't in this chapter, don't worry, we got it! It will probably be in the next set of answers. Let's dive in, shall we?

* * *

First of all, Aria and Clive ask: **-Phoenix: Have you told everyone (Not Maya) about Iris? (Or Dahlia. I forgot which one).**

"Yeah, I guess so," Phoenix shrugged. "Espella asked if I was married, so it came up a few times. We talked for a while about it actually, so I finally had the chance to tell the whole epic saga. She… was really freaked out. But she loved the professor's story about his girlfriend," he continued. "Even Barnham admitted how romantic it was. The professor just wins at everything, dammit!"

 **-Layton: Have you told everyone (Not Luke) about Claire?**

"I mentioned her a few times." The professor nodded, smiling sadly. "We had a conversation about marriage and I wanted to contribute. After all, Claire was my…" He dipped his head. "I would have married her. It's a shame that fate had other plans."

 **-Maya: Why didn't you believe in magic when you can SUMMON YOUR FREAKING DEAD SISTER!**

"Uh…Well, that's different!" Maya yelled. "I think… But I'm not a witch! _You're_ a witch!"

 **-Luke: Why didn't YOU believe in magic when you can TALK TO FREAKING ANIMALS!**

"That isn't really magic," Luke smiled. "I sort of, um… sense what they're saying. It's different. And I don't need to say a magic incantation to do it! Also it's one thing to have an odd talent; it's another to be told that there are witches flying around casting spells! It's not logical!"

 **-Espella: Have you tried renaming Eve (The Cat)? Or Eve (The Person)?**

"I couldn't possibly re-name my cat!" Espella cried. "She's been Eve her whole life! I'm not sure Eve the person would be very pleased with changing her name again… And calling her Darklaw feels odd now. It feels as though the whole project thing isn't over when we call her that, like she's still an inquisitor. She doesn't like it."

 **-Barnham: When will you admit you like Eve?**

"What?! I -!" Barnham scowled and pouted. "I-I'm not sure I like this whole question thing…"

 **-Eve: When will YOU admit you like Barnham?**

Eve blinked. "Of course I like him. He was once my co-worker, and now he's a trusted friend." She started to blush. "Y-You did mean like him as a friend, right?"

 **-To Nobody in Particular: Who's going to lock Eve and Barnham in a room until they admit to liking each other!**

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" screamed the authors of this Interview. (Seriously. #teambarnlaw.)

 **Candy from Twitter asks: To Barnham, what was your childhood like? Did you have parents? What were they like?**

"I…" Barnham closed his eyes. "…I don't know…"

 **To Espella, do you think Eve and Barnham would be pretty well-suited for eachother? Everyone else seems to, lol**

"They do have a lot in common…" Espella tilted her head. "And I suppose they do spend a lot of time together. And they did share a job, and he did go through all that trouble to make her that éclair, and they would certainly make a handsome couple…" She gasped. "Wait! You don't think they're already together, do you?!"

 **And to Nick, isn't it obvious that Edgeworth followed you to Labyrinthia as a quest for your heart?! It's destiny!**

Phoenix paused. "…No."

 **Angela from the real world (ikr?!) asks: Espella, Eve and Barnham, what do you guys think of kids?"**

"I love them!" Espella squealed. "They're so sweet and innocent and cute and they're always super nice to you! I think they're adorable!"

"I have mixed feelings," Barnham said, and thought for a moment. "Though I may not be against having some of my own perhaps. In the future."

"Erm…" Eve paused. "They're certainly… short?"

 **Lily via email asks: Darklaw- why did you blame the Storyteller after your father's suicide? You're smart and a pretty logical person, so why blame him for something he had no control over?**

"Any intelligence or logic goes right out of the window when one is grieving." Eve explained. "I was shocked that I had suddenly lost my father, and of course I was upset. That sadness became anger, so I blamed him just so I had someone to blame. I refused to accept that my father would kill himself for no reason. Someone had to have caused it."

 **Barnham- Are from Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten-I-see ;)**

"But where's Tennessee? Is this a joke?" Barnham frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't get it."

 **Rouge- Are you and Barnham siblings? You do look rather alike.**

"Not that know of," Rouge snorted. "Anyways, if we were siblings you'd think we'd act a little more similar. I mean we've got the hair and the tan, but maybe if he was my brother, I could have taught him not to go around with a stick up his butt." She grinned. "Pardon my French."

 **Darklaw- Why aren't you and Barnham dating? He's seriously good-looking.**

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Eve stated flatly. "And if I _was_ to date Zacharias, it would be for his personality, not just because he's tall or muscled or handsome or…" She coughed. "Anyway, I've made my point!"

 **Anonymous asks: Eve: Do you prefer to be called Eve or Darklaw? Also, how does it feel to finally be relieved from the burden of Project Labyrinthia?**

"It depends who's addressing me," Eve explained. "From my friends or those I feel close to, they can call me Eve, though some who don't know me as well prefer to stick with Darklaw out of habit really." She leaned back and sighed. "It feels like… I'm happy." Eve smiled. "There's no other way to describe it really. I feel happy."

 **Barnham: What about Eve attracts you to her? (don't get me wrong, she's awesome! just curious)**

"I-I don't know!" Barnham flushed pink. "She's just… pretty. And smart, and independent and strong and endearing and –" He shifted. "I just _like_ her. It happened so fast, almost overnight, and before I knew it, I was in too deep to stop it! B-But don't tell anyone, alright? I don't need this to be any more embarrassing than I've already managed to make it…"

 **Patty: How busy is your shop normally, and who was the first to disrespect bread in your presence?**

"Well I don't like to brag but we usually pull in more than a few customers," Patty beamed. "There aren't many bakeries in Labyrinthia you know!" Her expression turned dark. "It was Phoenix… silly boy. Said something about how simple it was to bake. _Simple_?! I'll have you know that bread-making is one of the most difficult professions in the world! You couldn't hope to learn skills anywhere near as impressive as a professional until you've trained hard for at least twenty hours a day! I told him if he ever said anything like that ever again, he was as good as gone!"

 **Dewy: What is your favorite book?**

"Oh, I like all books!" Dewy sniffed. "But To Kill A Mockingbird's my favourite. You really can't beat the classics!"

 **Emeer: Just how often do you drink?**

"Oh I just have one or two…" He hiccupped. "…a minute. Not much, y'know?"

 **Espella: Team Layton or Team Phoenix?**

"I couldn't possibly choose!" Espella cried. "Not when both of them have been such good friends to me! They've both helped me and the other townspeople a lot!"

 **Bardly: What's the best song you've written?**

"I couldn't really say… it's difficult to judge your own songs… But if I had to decide, I wrote the most beautiful, charming love song ever written! It was the tale of a young, flame-haired knight, and his passion and desire for a beautiful, dark haired maiden with pointed hair clips and golden gauntlets!" He drooped. "The High Inquisitor refused to allow me to perform again after hearing it for the first time…"

 **Birdly: How did it feel to work for Emeer?**

"A wonderful employer! Perfect you might say!

Though I am still waiting for a years ago pay…"

 **Phoenix: (excluding Emeer. Sorry dude!) Which was the strangest witness and/or cross examination you faced while in Labyrinthia?**

"Examining all those knights at once was pretty challenging…" Phoenix frowned. "But having to cross-examine that parrot gave me serious déjà vu."

 **Maya: How did it feel to find out you lost your memories?**

"It's kinda hard to describe." Maya tilted her head. "It felt like everything suddenly made sense, but at the same time, it just left me with a bazillion questions!"

 **Luke: What are your favorite and least favorite animals to talk to?**

"Dogs always have interesting things to say!" Luke laughed. "And most cats have a great sense of humour. Some animals are really rude though," he scowled. "Spiders are all mean and bullies. But most of them are okay…"

 **Layton: Which puzzle was your favorite?**

The professor smiled. "That would be like asking me to choose a favourite child."

 **All: FAVORITE COLOR! No one's done it yet, so...**

(Asking literally every character that would take AGES, so I'm just going to get answers from everyone you've previously asked questions to! If you want to ask it to someone else, feel free to leave another review!)

"I've always liked the colour green," Eve said with a short laugh. "But Espella always said it was the colour of sick and that no one actually likes it."

"Green," Barnham shrugged. "But I don't really have much of a preference."

"Yellow I think," Patty thought for a moment. "Or maybe pale blue? I'm not so sure…"

"Purple," Dewy scratched his head. "But I'm happy with red as well."

"Gold!" Emeer slurred. "A beautiful, shimmering gold!"

"Red is a lovely colour," Espella beamed. "But I like orange too!"

"I don't have time to focus on colours!" Bardly wailed. "I have songs to write, things to sing!"

"With my former employer I could not disagree!

Gold is my favourite, as just said he!" Birdly warbled, strumming the usual tuneless melody.

"Blue." Phoenix smirked. "Do you even have to ask?"

"If I had to choose, I'd pick purple," Maya thought for a moment. "But there are so many awesome colours to pick from!"

"I do like blue." Luke mumbled. "But my favourite is orange, just like the professor's!"

"Orange," the professor said and smiled. "It was always my favourite."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Sorry this took so long to get out, but the author of this chapter had a few personal issues to clear up. Thanks everyone who contributed to this chapter!

If you want to ask a question, you can sent me a direct message, leave a review, or contact me via email (fanfictionedgypoo ). You can ask as many as you want, but please read the rules in the first chapter before asking!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter Three

Welcome back! Sorry this chapter took so long, stuff got in the way. But we finally have enough questions for a full chapter, so let's get right into it!

* * *

First of all, Kat asks: **So... Phoenix, are you planning any trips to Labyrinthia soon?**

"Of course we are!" Phoenix exclaimed. "It was a crazy adventure, and we met a ton of, um… interesting friends there. Maya and I were actually thinking of going over there with Edgeworth this Christmas, as long as Espella and everyone else is happy to have us back."

 **-Eve, do you remember your mom? What was her name?**

"I do," Eve nodded. "The memory's a little hazy, but I remember a tall woman with dark hair and a sweet voice. My father said her name was Aroura, after her grandmother. After she died, everything changed for me… I can't imagine not remembering her really."

 **Aria and Clive ask: Maya: Heh? a WITCH? What makes you think that? *Levitating pen and spoon drop to ground***

"H-HEY!" Maya's jaw dropped. "T-That's a witch! A real witch! Someone call Barnham!"

- **Nick: Can I call you Nick? What the HECK is up with your hair? Do you have hair gel or something?**

"Well, you know…I use a little gel," Phoenix said. "And clay. And putty. And spray and mousse and gum and…"

 **-Luke: You can SENSE animal's thoughts? Gee, *Unwound Future Spoilers* I got nothing.**

"Unwound Future?" Luke frowned. "What's that? Sounds scary… B-but I'm sorry I spoiled it!"

 **-Professor: Did it ever occur to you that Maya could channel Claire and you'd have a happy day?**

"It did," Layton dipped his head. "But…I don't want to see her…I don't want to say goodbye again…"

 **-Eve/Barnham: This isn't a question, it's an order. Kiss. *Knife floats in mid-air threateningly***

"H-Hold your tongue!" Barnham exclaimed, brandishing a sword already. "Anyone who dares threaten Miss Eve will have to go through me first!"

 **-Espella: *Shoves Eve and Barnham into a closet and locks it with magic* Anyone seen Darklaw or Barnham anywhere? No?**

"I have!" Espella shouted. "You locked them up! Why on earth would you do such a thing?! Let them out immediately!" She hesitated. "…Although, it is nice and quiet without them…"

 **-Greyerl: Are you still there? How was it like being a witch? Powerful right? *notebook and pen materialize***

"Yes, I am still in Labyrinthia," Jean smiled. "And not particularly… Not with everyone wanting to kill you every moment of your life. It was scary."

 **-Hershel: Have you tried Honeyed Chamomile? It's quite a sweet tea, but it's pretty good. Claire's favorite!**

"Of course." Layton smiled. "A gentleman is cultured in all areas of life, including every type of tea. It was too sweet for my liking, but I drank it with her all the same…"

 **-Luke: Have you ever got into any mischief? Also, did you know you have a theme song?**

"No, of course I haven't!" Luke shouted. "A gentleman in training would never get into such trouble. And my own theme song?!" His eyes shone. "Do I really?! But why would anyone want to have a theme song for me?"

 **-Maya: Why did you not channel your sister like you did in all the other games?**

 **Also from Luke Triton: Phoenix/Maya: What's with Mia's no show? Where'd she go?**

"I guess I could have channeled her…" Maya tilted her head. "But in a place full of crazy knights charging around accusing people of witchcraft, it seemed like a better idea to avoid it. I wish I could have channeled my Sis…" She smiled sadly. "She would have been a big help to Nick and the others!"

 **-Everyone We Dared: Tell us what you know about your parents. Maya's mom is canon, Luke's parents are canon, Layton's parents are canon, but what do we not know? Nick, Barnham, Eve, they gotta come from somewhere!**

"Mom and Dad were pretty basic," Phoenix shrugged. "Kate and Derek. They told me they met in high school, got married in their twenties, and had me five years later. We lived in a little house in LA, in the middle of a huge city. They're both amazing, and I loved them even when I was a kid. They let me bring over Larry and Edgeworth whenever I wanted, and I was allowed to watch TV until seven." He scowled. "Although you'd think with normal names like 'Kate' and 'Nick', they'd be a little less creative with mine."

"I remember that I was born into a wealthy family," Barnham said slowly, thinking for a moment. "My mother was quite… a strict woman. My father was kind to me. He used to play with me as a child. That is until…" He trailed off and swallowed. "He passed away when I was nine. Mother didn't take it well. She was even more strict than before. She was awful to me. I was miserable, about that and…other things... so I ran away, and joined Project Labyrinthia and…" He motioned around him. "Here I am."

"My mother and father met in their thirties," Eve said with a smile. "They were originally co-workers, but became friends, and then, even more than that. When they got engaged, they'd always planned on children but when my mother became pregnant, the wedding was moved forward, and they were married at once. My father once had a sister named Eve, but she died during infancy. I was named after her. My mother passed three years after I was born. She had a disease in her lungs, and her bones, and her brain. It was incurable. Then came Espella… and the fire…" She hung her head. "You know what happened from there."

 **Luke Triton asks: Luke/Layton: The crossover takes place between DB and UF, not AL and CV. With that said, WHERE'S FLORA!**

"Erm…" Luke stammered.

"W-well Flora wasn't with us at the time," The professor said calmly. "We were sucked into that book before she could come with us, which was probably for the best. We couldn't have her accused of witchcraft, now could we?"

 **Espella: I was going to give you a cat but you already have one... Here's another! *Hands tabby (Named Candy) to Espella***

"Oh, thank you!" Espella beamed, hugging the cat close. "She's beautiful! Eve's going to love having another cat friend around!"

 **Eve/Barnham: *Locks in gigantic closet* Fangirls: KISS KISS KISS KISS!**

"Ack!"

"Zacharias, what is? What does that next question say?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all, Miss Eve!"

 **Cathy asks: Nick/Maya/Luke/Layton: Did the special episodes really happen?**

"Yep!" Maya grinned. "All of those episodes were 100% genuine!"

 **Layton: You mentioned you 'Felt yourself growing taller.' Were you aware during the development?**

"No, I was not." Layton frowned. "It did come as rather a shock."

* * *

That's a wrap!

Sorry this chapter was so short despite taking so long. It does take some time to gather up all these questions. So, please! Read, review and leave as many questions you'd like!

Until next time! *slams hands on keyboard and flour flies everywhere*


	5. Chapter Four

As always, apologies for the wait! This chapter may be a little shorter than the others, as we only got a few questions this time.

Just a few notes before we start: If I skip your question, it's either because I didn't understand it, or because it's already been asked in a previous chapter. Sorry for any confusion! Also, I received a lovely review from a certain person that was worried they were asking too many questions. I want to assure you; YOU MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT! I would like to keep this story going as long as possible, and to do that, I need as many questions as I can get! Please, keep asking them!

Now that's out of the way, let's get started!

* * *

From Purple Kangaroos: **Phoenix, Maya, Luke, Layton: Layton's favorite color is Orange. Claire wears orange. Luke's favorite color is also orange. Flora (Someone from the PL games) wears orange. Phoenix's favorite color is blue. Maya wears blue (Purple is Red and Blue mixed). Mia (Someone from the PW:AA games, Maya's sister) wears blue (the Magatama around her neck). Dahlia (Another Person from the PW:AA games, Nick's old girlfriend) wears blue (again with the purple). Coincidence? I think not! *Eyes turn into hearts***

"Dahlia wore blue?" Phoenix scratched his head. "I guess that necklace was kinda blue…"

"I think it's cool!" Maya grinned. "It's like we're all matching! We should totally wear matching t-shirts too, Nick!"

"I agree," The professor smiled. "It's almost as if we're all wearing a uniform."

"Maybe I should start wearing orange…" Luke wondered. "But I'd hate to throw away my lovely blue clothes!"

 **Phoenix and Maya: Are you a couple? Also, have you told anyone about Mia?**

"Nah, we're not a couple." Maya giggled. "Like an old man like Nick could get a fox like me."

"If you do say so yourself," Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"And I guess Mia never really came up," she tilted her head. "It's too bad actually. I bet she'd have loved to meet everyone in Labyrinthia!"

 **Eve: I found a picture of Barnham wearing a green cloak. GREEN. Add that to the list! Ah, young love.**

"T-That doesn't mean anything!" Eve scowled. "Plenty of men in the town wear green! It doesn't mean I'm in – I mean, that we're in love! That's ridiculous!"

 **Emeer: Why do you want to be rich so much? What will that give you? I'll give you ONE dollar bill. What will you do with it?**

"One measly dollar?!" Emeer bellowed. "What am I 'posed to do with that?! Burn I for heat?!"

 **Everyone: I have this random question in my mind, it had nothing to do with anything, but why not? Would you rather have a million dollars now or 1 dollar every day for the rest of your life?**

"A million now, obviously." Maya grinned. "Then again if I got it a dollar at a time, I could have a burger every day…"

"I'd take the million," Phoenix shrugged. "just so I could pay my own rent for once. If I keep asking Edgeworth for loans, he'll start expecting me to pay him back."

"A dollar a day," Luke said. "That way I could save up and get something really special!"

"A million now," The professor said. "However, I can see the appeal of getting money in moderation."

"Well as I'm in my twenties, I have another seventy years at best." Eve said. "That's 25,550 days, and a dollar for every one of them. So of course, I'd have the million now. That's far more than twenty-five thousand."

"I suppose the million now," Barnham chuckled. "But then I do crave instant satisfaction."

"A dollar a day." Espella said. "A million?! I wouldn't know what to do with so much money!"

"The million of course!" Emeer thundered. "What do you take me for, a fool?!"

 **Layton: I have a puzzle for you! Many have heard me, but nobody has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?**

"An echo." The professor shook his head. "Of course, you cannot see it, and the only way to hear it is to make a sound yourself. It's child's play."

 **From Destiny Willowleaf: Greyerl: Did you know there's a person from Phoenix's world that looked like you when she was younger? Also every time I play I look forward to seeing you because you are awesome. 'U'**

"Someone who looks like me?" Jean raised her eyebrows. "How exciting! I'm sure she's a delightful lady!... Although, Mr. Wright did mention a woman with a similar hair colour to me that was quite…Formidable…"

 **Layton: Did you ever meet your gold statue self?**

"As I was my gold statue self, I'm sorry to say I did not." The professor smiled. "Then again, I can't imagine he's make too good company."

Mystere: Have you met the other puzzle keepers?

"There are more?" Mystere pushed her glasses up her nose. "How wonderful! I haven't met them, but I'd be charmed to."

 **Barnham: So how would you feel if there was a person who could literally call puzzles and held on to them and looked like a witch? Because she exists.**

"If you'd have asked me that a year ago, I would be out hunting for her right now." He folded his arms. "However, it's clear to me now that there is no such thing as witches. This woman you speak of must call these puzzles in some way other than magic." He frowned. "…though I cannot say I think how…"

 **Storyteller: Has anyone told you/Have you heard that the current Prime Minister, Bill Hawks, is kind of a terrible person? If not, there's quite a few people willing to fill you in. -u-**

"I have not had the pleasure of meeting him in person," The Storyteller said. "But horrible person or not, I think he makes a fine prime minister. I'm sure he'd be a kind enough man if you got to know him."

 **From Anonymous: Eve: Random question. I know Labyrinthians were brainwashed and all, but how did you use magic in LONDON?**

"The ink in the book was laced with a powerful drug that caused vivid hallucinations." Eve explained, and chuckled. "In reality, the young boy opened the window, bird got in and caused a bit of mess, while I simply walked in and took Espella. The way they saw it happen was far different to what really did."

 **Everyone: Listen to your theme songs and say what you think!**

"What is this silly jingle?!" Emeer yelled, outraged. "And what's all this 'Court Jester' business?! It's nowhere near majestic enough for me!"

"It is quite a pretty little song," Espella said, beaming. "But I think if I listened to it for too long it would send me to sleep!"

"I suppose it does sound rather grand," said Barnham, wincing. "Even if it is kind of loud…"

"A simple tune, played by a classic orchestra." The professor nodded. "It is rather pleasant. I don't see why I need a theme tune though."

"I would say it's overdramatic," Phoenix laughed. "But judging by how crazy those trials got, I guess it's kinda fitting."

"Awww, it's so cute!" Maya grinned. "I bet Sis would have loved it too!"

"I am a Future British Gentleman!" Luke exclaimed proudly. "I still can't quite believe I have a theme song though… it's quite shocking."

"I like it." Eve nodded. "And it does remind me of my father. It wouldn't hurt them to make it a little less sad though."

* * *

That's about all the questions we got this time! Feel free to leave some in the review section, but as always, please read the rues in chapter one first! If I feel your question is inappropriate, I won't answer it!

And feel no need to clarify what characters from the Professor Layton or the Ace Attorney franchises you're referencing! I'm a big fan of both franchises, so I'll know who you're talking about!

Until next time!


	6. Chapter Five

Hey y'all! Long time, no see!

Not to worry! Thanks to the brief hiatus over the holidays, this chapters gonna be a loooong one. Also, happy 2017!

Little note before we start: When asking a question, you can direct it at 'everyone'. However, it would help to be a little more specific! Everyone who helps write this fic has made the decision that when a question is for 'everyone', the question will be directed at the four main protagonists, as well as Espella, Eve and Barnham. If you would like more people to answer, you can always ask it again to someone else!

Right! Let's dive in, shall we?

* * *

First of all, from Mike AZ 2: **Labyrinthian Judge: In the Epilogue after its revealed there was no such thing as magic and witches, why do you still sentence Espella to the fire whenever the player uses up all five strikes which results in a game over? Were the Developers too lazy to add an alternate ending that addresses Phoenix and Layton's failure to explain/discover the whole truth behind Labyrinthia's secrets?**

"I'm assuming you're familiar with some of Mr Wright's other cases as well?" The judge said solemnly. "How many more of those do the exact same thing? Our wonderful game developers can have a little…" He tilted his head. "…tendency to cut corners, shall we say?"

 **Luke: How come you and Layton aren't related? You look like you can easily be his nephew or his son if not for the fact that your father's name is Clark. In fact, did you know Layton's hair is brown?**

"It doesn't really matter to me if we're related," Luke smiled fondly. "The professor's the best family I have, blood relative or not. And I've seen his hair a few times," He nodded. "His hat doesn't cover all of it, you know. And we have shared a hotel room a few times; it isn't like he _sleeps_ in the hat."

 **Darklaw: Since Kira becomes one of your shades, did that mean you knew about the hidden escape route and the passage beneath the witch's cage?**

"Know about it?" Eve chuckled and shook her head. "I helped design it. My father was one of the main creators of the project; I was one of the few townspeople who were not under hypnosis. My father, the Storyteller and I put a lot of work into designing the contraption. It was rather impressive, if I say so myself."

 **Phoenix: How would the bonus chapters have fit in between Trials and Tribulations and your disbarment if they only took place a year after the main game?**

"All jobs have vacation time," Phoenix shrugged and laughed. "Also, you know the games. I'm sure you could count on one hand how much of it made any sense."

 **Edgeworth: Why did you get a cameo instead of a potential primary role like the developers planned to? I thought you were more popular than that.**

"As did I," Edgeworth huffed and folded his arms. "It was an executive decision that made complete sense to the developers at the time. I suppose the game was designed to appeal to both fans of Wright and fans of Professor Layton; those who hadn't played Wright's games wouldn't know who I was, would they? Furthermore, I believe their decision to create a complete new world with new characters was an attempt at a breath of fresh air." His permanent scowl deepened. "Although that isn't to say it wouldn't have been improved by my presence…"

From Aria and Clive: **Mary: No one has asked you anything yet. Is Snowy a boy or a girl? Also did you know Luke can talk to animals?**

"Snowy's a sweet little boy," Mary crowed. "He was a gift from a friend of mine." She gasped and squeezed Snowy tight. "B-But that can't be true! Surely only a witch could possess a gift so great and powerful! I've got a right mind to ask him to teach me actually…"

 **-Storyteller: FINE! KIND! You DO know that Bill Hawks killed Layton's girlfriend and a KID's parents to get money, attacked Layton when he tried to reveal His intentions, and drove a teenager to insanity? DO YOU STILL THINK HE'S KIND!**

Also from LaytonFanatic: **Storyteller: Bill Hawks killed 9 people and rendered another comatose. Enough said.**

"A-Alright!" The Storyteller exclaimed. "Don't all shout at once! How was I to know all that?! You ought to be careful, walking around making such severe claims! I certainly haven't seen any evidence of this!"

From Meow: **Everyone: Random question. If everyone in the world disappeared except for you, what would you do?**

"Everyone in the world?" Phoenix thought for a moment. "I guess I'd try to figure out what happened to everyone and try to bring them back."

"Nah, that's a boring answer." Maya grinned. "I'd go around the counter at that big burger place and dispense the ice cream machine right in my mouth like I've always wanted! They yelled at me when I asked to last time."

"I suppose I'd do the same as Mr Wright," The professor nodded. "I would investigate what happened and do my best to reverse it."

"I would do whatever the professor would do," Luke piped. "I'd investigate."

"Well, I'd certainly be very shocked!" Espella bit her lip. "I suppose I'd be upset. It would be lonely, being all alone on earth."

"Of course, I would be frightened initially, like anybody else would." Eve folded her arms. "But I would think clearly and logically to try and work out exactly what events occurred that would lead to such an odd thing."

"If everyone but me disappeared?" Barnham stroked his chin. "…I would panic?"

 **Everyone: You DO know you were in a video game, right?**

"I mean I have been in the business for a while," Phoenix laughed and scratched his head. "It's kinda cool to have games based on your life though. Certainly done wonders for my career!"

"I thought the constant fourth wall-breaking would have made that obvious," Maya chuckled and winked. "Isn't that right, avid reader of ?"

"Of course," The professor smiled. "However, I try to not let my fame get in the way of my job. I am a university professor above all else."

"Well, as long as I'm with the professor I am," Luke nodded and and smiled just as wide. "With all that happens to us, it's not surprising that people would want a game about it!"

"Isn't it exciting?" Espella beamed, her eyes shining. "I never thought that something like this would happen to someone as ordinary as me! It's so fun to have tourists always wanting a photo with you and your friends when they come to visit the town!"

"Erm, yes, I am aware," Eve hung her head and blushed. "Please don't remind me of all the people watching…"

"I wasn't until rather recently," Barnham explained, pursing his lips as he thought. "In all honestly I probably should have guessed it earlier. I always wondered why we had so many tourists."

 **Everyone: If you had the choice of being able to use two of the spells without a scepter in real life, which would you choose?**

"The magatama is a pretty cool spell already," Phoenix shrugged. "But I guess being able to set stuff on fire would be neat. And making yourself disappear?" He grinned. "That would make investigating even easier!"

"I don't really know if I want any more spirit tricks, but the familiar one sounds awesome!" Maya grinned devilishly. "I could pull the best pranks on people."

"I wouldn't want to use magic spells often in the real world," The professor chuckled. "However, that portal spell did look quite useful. I could use that to organize my office."

"I'm not really sure if I want to use any spells really," Luke bit his lip and frowned. "I can already talk to animals. I don't really need anything else."

"Well…" Espella blinked. "After being under fire for being a witch… I'm not sure if I'd want to use witchcraft. Perhaps if witches had other kinds of powers, I'd be interested." She grinned. "I would love to know what people are thinking, for example."

"Honestly, with the awful friends I have, always trying to embarrass me…" Eve scowled. "Making myself disappear doesn't sound unappealing."

"I have no interest in using magic," Barnham sniffed and folded his arms. "However, I would be averse to asking that Triton boy to teach me a few things about his odd animal-whispering. Having a conversation with Constantine would be interesting, to say the least."

From Cortana: **Phoenix: Have you ever cut yourself on your spikes? Also, has anyone else?**

"You mean, my hair?" Phoenix scratched his head. "It's not that sharp, you know! Hair's soft, even with copious amounts of gel!"

 **Greyerl: The one who looks like you? She is VERY formidable, obsessed with perfection, and has whipped Phoenix and many other people multiple times…**

"I-I see!" She raised her eyebrows. "Well, in that case, perhaps it's best if our paths never crossed. I wonder if her and the High Inquisitor would get on…"

 **Eve: Apparently, Eve can be a nickname for Evelyn or Avery. Does Eve stand for something?**

"It's simply Eve," She smiled. "My father used to tell me that I was named that as I was born on the eve of my mother's birthday, but I think they just liked the name."

 **Phoenix: Where did the name Nick come from? Larry had to find it somewhere!**

"Just from Phoenix." He shrugged. "Y'know, Phoe-nicks? Nick?" He scowled. "Yeah I thought it was stupid too…"

 **Maya: What's your favorite Holiday? What's your least favorite?**

"Halloween, obviously!" Maya laughed. "Nick gets freaked out by horror movies every year, and you have no idea how fun it is to try and get Mr Edgeworth dressed up! My least favourite, huh…" She tilted her head. "I guess I don't have one! All holidays are good holidays!"

 **Phoenix: If you had a choice to Kiss one, marry one, and kill of these people, who would it be? Maya, Iris, Eve the person.**

Phoenix thought for a long moment, before sighing. "You really have me in a box here. I can't do any of those to Maya. I certainly can't do any to Iris. And Eve…" He shuddered. "I am not getting myself punched by Barnham's 'iron fist'."

 **Maya: Same question, but with Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Layton.**

"Easy!" Maya beamed. "I'd kiss the professor! He deserves it after saving my life. I'd marry Edgeworth. Hey, he's loaded and likes The Steel Samurai! I could do worse! And I guess I'd kill Nick. But after everything he's survived, chances are the dude's immortal."

 **Phoenix/Maya/Layton/Luke: Do any of you know any other languages other than English? For some reason I feel Like Phoenix knows Japanese…**

"Both Maya and I know English and Japanese." Phoenix nodded. "Where we live people speak both, so it's kinda compulsory."

"I know English, French, German and Spanish." The professor smiled. "But I don't like to brag."

"I just know English." Luke shrugged. "The only parts of other languages I know is what I learn in French lessons."

 **Robbs/Muggs: Everyone either forgot about you or didn't care about you. How did it feel to be burned to death by Kira?**

"Not great, man! Whadda you think?!"

"Yeah, but, didn't that not happen, man? Like, weren't it all fake?"

"It still wasn't fun, was it though man?"

"Nah, it wasn't fun, man."

 **Phoenix/Layton: Layton, you have 6 games, a manga, a crossover with Phoenix, and a sequel about your daughter. Phoenix, you have *Deep breath* 5 games, star in your protégé (Apollo)'s game, a crossover with Layton, an appearance in Marvel Vs Capcom, two Japan only games, 2 manga's, an anime, a side game starring your Rival, 2 drama CD's, and 3 musicals. *Gasps for breath* … Who has the better deal here? Also, what do you two, along with Maya and Luke, think of your and the other's franchises? (That was a very long question)**

Phoenix chuckled sheepishly. "Well… I guess I get the better deal respectively. Which doesn't seem fair, by the way!"

"Please," the professor shook his head. "Your success is thoroughly deserved, Mr Wright."

"Y-yeah, thanks." Phoenix coughed. "And me and Maya love the professor's franchise, of course! Way more exciting than ours', I think. More schemes and conspiracies."

"I enjoy Mr Wright's game, I suppose," the professor chuckled. "Even if they are a little far-fetched, but I'm hardly one to talk."

 **Luke: Why did you accuse Maya of being a witch?**

"I…" Luke looked away. "I was angry…I thought I'd lost the professor forever. I didn't mean what I said."

 **Layton: Did you know Luke accused Maya of being a witch when you were a golden statue?**

"No, I didn't," the professor frowned. "It's understandable, but I must still have a quiet word with him about that. Above all else, a gentleman never loses his temper with a lady."

 **Eve: Name something you like, and something you don't like about Barnham.**

"Barnham?" Eve blinked. "He's a good man, I suppose. And a valuable co-worker." She scowled. "He could work on his work ethic, though. The mere sight of that mess on his desk is ghastly."

 **Barnham: Name something you like, and something you don't like about Eve the person.**

"S-something I like?!" Barnham flushed and scowled. "It's certainly not my place to say." He paused. "…She… I think that…" He coughed. "I certainly _admire_ her. That's all I'll say. I could never speak ill of a lady."

 **Eve (The Cat [Have Luke Translate]): Do you like Constantine?**

Luke listened intently and smiled. "She likes him." He looked thrilled. "She just thinks he can be a little messy sometimes. He's too serious as well."

 **Constantine (Have Luke Translate): Do you like Eve the cat?**

"Constantine says he is fond of her." Luke frowned. "…He won't say anything else."

 **Everyone (Including Eve/Barnham): Do you think Eve/Barnham would make a great couple? *Eyes turn into hearts***

"Eve and Barnham?" Phoenix frowned. "I don't really know either of them that well, but they seem to be pretty similar, I guess. And the thing he did for her birthday was…" He smirked. "Really sweet. Yeah. I guess they would be good."

"Those two nerds?" Maya cackled. "Oh please! Everyone knows they're basically already together! The way Barnham gets all shy around her is totally obvious. Espella and I have a bet going on when they'll get hitched."

"The relationship between those two is no business of mine," the professor shook his head and smiled. "Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't quietly rooting for Sir Barnham during Miss Belduke's birthday."

"I've never really given it much thought," Luke frowned. "I mean, it's not my relationship, so I guess it'd none of my business." He looked around to check for the professor, before leaning in and whispering, "I'm in on the best with Maya and Espella too."

Espella burst out laughing and hugged her stomach. "Oh, I wish! I bet on a year, Maya bet on two, and Luke says six months. We're up to fifty pounds now." She winked. "I'm confident I'll win."

"A couple?!" Eve blushed. "I… I'm, erm…" She dipped her head. "…I'd rather not say…."

Barnham went scarlet. He said nothing.

From LaytonFanatic: **Mystere: Yes, actually, there are more. Granny Riddleton, Puzzlette, I think there was someone named Ridelle...**

"How wonderful," Mystere smiled softly and pushed her glasses back up her nose. "I'd certainly like to meet them someday! Maybe I should take a trip to the mainland sometime."

 **Layton: (Ignore this if someone already asked) You've dealt with illusionary towns, time travel, a girl frozen in ice, evil robotic mummies, 3 people coming back from the dead (and 2 of them dying again), a specter, a masked man turning people into stones or horses, vampires, and some ancient Azran stuff that is a bit too real to just be all technology. Are you sure magic doesn't exist?**

"I am now," the professor laughed to himself. "But I was undoubtedly questioning it over those few weeks."

 **Luke: *Hands Luke a 3DS with a Professor Layton Vs Ace Attorney cartridge inside* What do you think of this?**

"Oh, so this is our game!" Luke grinned. "How lovely! Everyone looks so good! But…" He frowned. "…Why does the professor's head just look like a square?"

 **Layton: Thinking back on your adventures, you refuse to take Flora along, however Luke has nearly gotten squished flat by a specter, almost gotten another person's memories injected into his brain, hung by his pants over a building that if he fell he would've died, had an icicle held to his throat, nearly crushed by a Ferris wheel, and got caught in an explosion of pink (You weren't there for the last one). Flora was just kidnapped twice, her life was never in danger. Although, every time you bring Flora along, something happens to her, but every time you DON'T bring her along, something happens to Luke. Explanation?**

"Luke is a durable boy." The professor explained. "and Flora is a young lady. I'm have no doubt that ladies can handle themselves just fine, but Flora is still just a girl. She should never be put in danger, even if it is just twice. I couldn't forgive myself if she were harmed on a trip with us."

 **Eve: At any time when you were recruiting people did you ever see the name Emmy Altava? For some reason I think she might've participated in the Labyrinthia project.**

"The name does ring a bell," Eve stroked her chin. "I suppose her name could have been mentioned as a possible participant in the project, though she isn't in the town, so she did not take part. It's likely that we simply ran out of room and had nowhere to put her."

* * *

Whew, this took a while! Sorry about the wait, I actually started this in early January, but other things got in the way of finishing.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a few questions for the next chapter! See you next time!


End file.
